


Good Directions

by Cantar



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is in trouble and Clark seems to be the only one willing to help. The song might not go with the story because its what I thought of when I heard the sound. Clex. Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Directions

Lex had a flat tire on his way to the god forsaken town of Smallville, Kansas. He was sent to the LuthorCrop factory to check up on the progress and Luthor Mansion where he was to move into for as long as his father deemed it necessary. So far, six cars and trucks had offered him help but he told them that he was THE Lex Luthor, they fled without a nice word. 

I was sittin’ there  
Sellin’ turnip’s on a flat bed truck

He had stained his silk blue shirt but that didn’t bother him since he had another lavender one in his car. He was now in his white muscle shirt trying to release the cups that held the useless tire from its position, sweat stringing his eyes. Lex wasn’t unfit but taking those stupid seven caps off was hard and he still hadn’t managed to loosen one! “Ugh!” he shouted.

Crunchin’ on a pork rhine when she pulled up  
She had be thinkin’ this is where rednecks come from

Lex had been so busy trying to fix his stupid Volvo that he hadn’t notice another red truck pulled up beside him till a deep husky voice spoke near him, “Do you need help?” Lex gave a startled yelp turning into a defensive position against the stranger. He came face to face with a boy who looked to be in his late teens. Black curls to crown his head, deep sea-blue eyes, pink pouty lips, strong chin and jaw line, followed by a muscular frame of golden skin clad in a blue shirt and faded jeans. 

she had Hollywood written on her license plate  
she was lost and lookin’ for the interstate

Lex straightened his pose smiling weakly, “Um, no thank you. It appears that six others thought to help me but decided to turn away the helping hand when they found out my name.” The boy who was clearly a farmer’s son stood with a look of confusion saying, “Was it a hard thing to say? Your name I mean.” Lex smiled shaking his head, “No, more like of who it made me.” The boy gave a small laugh that actually took Lex’s breath away. 

needin’ directions  
and I was the man for the job

He looked at Lex with soft blue-green eyes saying, “Well if you tell me your name then I can help you out so you won’t think all Smallville citizens are senseless fools...at least that’s what my friend Chloe says.” Lex chuckled at the comment replying with, “I’m Lex Luthor,” the boy smiled big before expanding his hand saying, “Clark Kent. So, you just have a flat tire nothing else?” Clark said kneeling to look at how far Lex had gotten. 

I told her way up yonder past the caution light  
There’s a little country store with an old coke sign

Lex gaped at Clark, he hadn’t turned around and gotten in his car and driven off but actually wanted to help him— -a Luthor. “If you’ll hand me the lever I think I can get the caps off,” Clark said staring at Lex who handle over the lever that he clasped to his chest; his stomach growled. Clark chuckled, “How long have you been on the side of the road Lex?” He stood walking to the cabin of his truck...’he’s leaving’ Lex thought...but Clark turned back to him handing him a brown lunch bag and a soda can. 

You gotta stop in an’ ask Mrs. Bell for some of her sweet tea

“I can’t take this,” Lex said half heartedly, his mouth already drooling. Clark smiled kneeling again to twist off a cap with ease. “Its fine, I wasn’t going to eat it anyhow with the Festival going on. I’m pretty sure that I’ll eat more then my worth there.” Lex looked at Clark’s soft face urging him to eat then the bag to pull out a sandwich, chips, a cookie, and apple. “Thank you,” Lex whispered an unknown feeling curling up in his chest. “What’s a meal between friends?” Clark had already half of the caps off. Lex snapped his head toward the young man that his neck hurt slightly— -friends, he had never been anyone’s friend. 

Then a left will take you to the interstate  
But a right will bring you right back here to me

Lex watched Clark as he ate the food his mouth bursting with taste and his belly filling with the heavy filling of fullness. Clark did the task presented to him with slow ease. He watched from the corners of his eyes as Lex enjoyed every bit and he couldn’t keep the smile spreading across his face. “There it’s done,” Clark said as he watched Lex suck his lean fingers of the apple’s juice.

I was sittin’ there  
Thinkin’ bout her pretty face

Lex had noticed Clark’s intense stare as he made sure every morsel was gone. He licked the last drop of apple juice from his middle finger raising his eyes to find Clark’s dilated eyes and flush faced. He repositioned himself in a more public manner, bushing, “It was very kind of you to help me Clark and the food was delicious.” Clark nodded saying, “My mom makes that best food around here. Ask anyone and they’ll tell you Martha Kent makes a good meal.”

Kickin’ myself for not catchin’ her name  
I threw my hat  
And thought you fool

Lex checked the new tire and smiled at Clark, “Thank you Clark. You have no idea how you saved me today.” Clark leaned into Lex’s personal space with a gentle smile, “You don’t seem like the type that needs saving but I’m glad I was here to help,” stepping back. Lex nodded, “So is the Festival is for what?” 

It coulda been love  
I knew my old ford couldn’t run her down

Clark smiled putting away Lex’s tools in his trunk, “It’s for the harvest. Since we all try to grow different things in a small field we sell what ever we grow. The general grocery store buys whatever we sell for fair prices. My family grows apples so that’s what we sell. Plus it’s a place we the rides come through for the week to have the young ones and teens a place to hang out.”

She probably didn’t like me anyhow  
So I watched her disappear into a cloud of dust

Lex nodded before dressing into his lavender dress shirt. “That color suits you,” Clark said leaning against his truck watching Lex dress. Lex blushed—what was wrong with him...he’d blushing a lot lately, “Thanks, its my favorite color.” Clark came up to him suddenly chuckling, “You have a bit of mayo on your face,” cupping Lex’s face before wiping away the condiment with his thumb.

 

I told her way up yonder past the caution light  
There’s a little country store with an old coke sign

Lex watched as Clark put his thumb in his mouth eating the stray mayo. He swallowed hard and plastered a smile on his face saying, “Thanks for everything.” He turned to get in his car and was stopped by Clark’s voice, “I’ll be at the fair grounds till 10 tonight if you happen to want to purchase any Kent Farm apples.” Lex smiled before getting in his car and driving away. 

You gotta stop in an’ ask Mrs. Bell for some of her sweet tea  
Then a left will take you to the interstate  
But a right will bring you right back here to me

Clark arrived at the ground to unload his parents stand and sends them off to enjoy the fair---that’s were Jonathan took Martha on their first date. He even fends off Chloe from stealing apples and Pete from trying to eat the two apple pies in the back for dinner. Clark sells his fruits with easy smiles. 

Is this Georgia heat playin’ tricks on me  
Or am I really seein’ what I think I see  
The woman of my dreams comin’ back to me

“I think they only buy them because you’re cute,” Lex says from behind Clark that he actually jumped from shock. “You took a wrong turn,” Clark stated shaking his head letting his curls resettle on his head. Lex watched the movement and swallowed, “I’m here to buy a bag of your delicious apples.”

She went way up yonder past the caution light  
Don’t know why but somethin’ felt right

Clark smiled, “Wait till you taste the pies my mom makes with them. I can eat about four in a sitting,” he starts packing a dozen apples in a small Kent Farm printed bags. “So, I get to meet your mother already. Aren’t we getting a little ahead of ourselves, Clark,” Lex asked in a teasing tone. Clark who wasn’t all the innocent when you really thought about it replied, “No, in fact I wouldn’t mind going a little faster,” he finished whispering into Lex’s ear only to nibble on the lobe.

When she stopped in an’ asked Mrs. bell for some of her sweet tea  
Momma gave her a big ol’ glass and sent her right back here to me

Lex shivered thinking how was it that a farm boy could have him feeling so insane and needy at the moment. He tilted his head back giving more access only to have a huge hand stop him. He groaned when a set of lips crashed against his in pure pleasure. He whimpered when a strong muscled body lined up with his, pushing into the warmth of his mouth. All Lex could taste was sweet apples. MMMM.

Thank God for good directions  
And turnip greens

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: One Shot. Had this one for a while. Don’t own anything Smallville. Song is called Good Directions by Billy Currington.


End file.
